crystallized_doomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiberium
In Crystallized Doom, there are many types of Tiberium and Tiberium-based obstacles, ranging from the basic green and blue, to infected trees and puddles. Commanders will have to be very cautious around these obstacles, for they can spell doom for an entire infantry battalion. Even mutants and cyborgs are not safe from the new mutations. Crystals Riparius (Green Tiberium) Riparius crystals are the most common Tiberium crystals found across the planet. Recognized by their green color, they usually grow from Tiberium trees. Unprotected infantry should not cross Tiberium fields or else they will die or mutate. Mutants can heal themselves in these fields. Vinifera (Blue Tiberium) Vinifera crystals are less common, and do not grow as fast. However, they contain more resources than Riparius crystals. Due to it being more potent and richer in minerals and various elements, it is more unstable, and when shot at with an explosive it will blow up, causing a devastating chain reaction of explosions. Like Riparius crystals, unprotected infantry cannot cross it. Mutants can still heal in these fields. Aboreus (Red Tiberium AKA "Blood Crystals") Aboreus crystals are a rare phenomenon that was recently discovered in 2034. Unlike other Tiberium crystals, instead of leeching minerals from the earth, they instead leech minerals from human bodies and other organic creatures, giving it a red shine. This means that Aboreus crystals do not have that much value when compared to Vinifera or Riparius crystals. While these crystals do not have that much value, they are very dangerous, capable of killing humans, mutants and cyborgs alike. Humans that do survive exposure to the toxic elements of Aboreus crystals often mutate into catalysts, which act like human versions of the Riparius tree; the humans essentially growing more flesh and rooting themselves into the ground and spreading more crystals. When destroyed, these "Catalysts" explode in gore and in toxic Aboreus, red gases, which will mutate any unfortunate infantry that die to its exposure to carriers- which act like suicidal, walking bombs that explode into blood crystals and gas. Cruentus (Purple Tiberium) Cruentus crystals are also another type of Tiberium crystal that was recently discovered. It seems to act similar to that of the Vinefera crystals, but it is purple instead of blue. However, it is much more stable when compared to Vinefera, as it will not explode when shot at. It also seems to "supercharge" mutants who stand on it, making them regenerate health much faster. Flora Blossom Tree A blossom tree is a type of tree mutated by Tiberium. When it is mutated, it shoots out pods of Tiberium seeds from its top, covering the ground below. Blossoms trees are usually seen planting green Tiberium, but a few have also been seen planting blue and purple as well. Veinhole Veinholes are holes which have multiple Tiberium veins connected to it. The veins suck the minerials out of the ground and send it back to the veinhole. Unlike how Tiberium works, these veins will not damage infantry. Instead, they will damage vehicles and structures. When attacked, the veinhole will shoot out Tiberium gas. The Brotherhood can harvest these veins to use them to develop the chemical missile. Slime Tiberium slime is algae that has been mutated by Tiberium. It takes a very long time for it to grow. Units that walk on this area will move much slower due to the slime sticking onto the units tracks. Unprotected infantry will also take damage from walking on these areas. Mutants cannot heal from it. Fauna Carriers Carriers are human tiberium mutants who are infested with blood crystal growth. They effectively act as a catalyst for Aboreus tiberium crystal growth and will eventually turn into "Catalysts" as their flesh grows and mutates further. Carriers will seek human contact, wailing and moaning in agony trying to seek comfort; but the tiberium seems to detect other human and organic life forms and will cause it's hosts body to rupture and explode in a terrible blast of gore, red "bloodcrystal" gas and ichor in hopes of infecting more victims with blood crystals. Catalysts Catalysts were once human carriers that seemingly survived the carrier stage of blood crystal development, their flesh having grown extensively and warped to the point that they effectively become "flesh tree's" rooted to the ground. Like carriers, they are still somewhat conscious and sentient of their problem, but the sheer amount of agony and trauma from the blood crystals growing in and on their body causes them to endure long lifespans of purporting further blood crystal growth. When destroyed, they erupt into a voluminous shower of gore and emit a burst of red gases that will mutate any infantry unlucky enough to succumb to it to Carriers, repeating the cycle. Floater Floaters are strange, tentacled beasts that have organic airsacs filled with hydrogen within an armoured chitin, with fleshy, almost root like tendrils floating down. Their tendrils have nervous tissue that conducts electrochemical charges which allows them to discharge electrical energy. They tend to feed both on flesh and apparently tend to pollinate and absorb energy and nutrients from tiberium crystals, using special tendrils to absorb both nutrients and liquids from various sources. If destroyed they tend to explode due to the hydrogen within their airsacs. Tiberium Fiend Sometimes called the Tiberium Boar or Tiberium Dog, it is in reality neither completely but an umbrella term for any mammal that has underwent tiberium mutation and bred generations within the tiberium fields. They vary quite a lot in size, strength and shape, but almost all of them tend to bask and live in tiberium fields. They almost always mutate into an omnivorous animal, and tusks seem to be common. Some tribes of Forgotten have managed to tame the Fiend's, and use them as both work animals, exotic (and violent) pets and breed them specifically for war. They can vomit corrosive acid at their opponents and their bite is rather strong, being known to have crushed easily through a human femur. They tend to be territorial and are sometimes seen in small packs depending on the genus. Goon Goons are technically not wild animals, but rather humans who live on the edges of red zones and mutate into a large, hulking subspecies of homo sapiens. They are large, muscular, brutish and stand at roughly 9 feet tall on average and are very bulky and wide and whilst sentient and capable of language, cognitive thought, problem solving and other signs of intelligence, they are much more limited in motor skills and higher levels of philosophical thinking- their brains focused on survival and instinct rather than social thinking patterns. They tend to live in small nomadic tribes, having grown so large originally by a diet consisting almost entirely of meat; many ZOCOM scouts and other sources saying that the predecessors of Goons having been men and women so desperate they became cannibals and hunters who lived on the edge of civilization. Goons are technically sterile, and by all appearances do not age physically; but seem to develop dementia as they grow older and grow larger and slower over time. Some Forgotten tribes hire them as mercenaries, using food as the means of currency. Tiberium Phoenix The Tiberium Phoenix is an almost bat like creature that is normally nocturnal. It has a wingspan of roughly 4 meters across for each wing and it is a fairly large animal, if standing fully upright being at a height of 2 meters, and if prone at roughly a meter. The Phoenix is a predatory ambush animal, and it typically nests in small colonies of its kin and hunts any creatures in the tiberium fields, including fiends. It can fly and it has deadly claws that have been noted to penetrate steel. Some rather aggressive and endurant Forgotten tribes have managed to (somewhat) tame these beasts, and trained them to act as aerial war beasts to attack their enemies with. The process for taming a Tiberium Phoenix is one that is dangerous and requires one to subdue and overpower a Phoenix colony's matron, essentially proving dominance over all the other resident creatures. Visceroids Visceroids are perhaps one of the earliest, and unfortunately one of the most numerous Tiberium based mutants and life forms that exist. Even to this day the understanding of how Visceroids exist and how they come to be is a mystery beyond that of unfathomable amounts of Tiberium exposure, but what is known is that a Visceroid is a generally catch all term for amorphous, horrifying blobs of flesh that are so volatile and mutative they resemble nothing of the creature they were before typically, witnesses saying that various organs and other components of former friends who may have turned into a visceroid being so distorted that they become completely unrecognizable. Visceroids simply absorb both metal and flesh, absorbing nutrients and minerals into their bodies and growing larger and larger. They pull themselves along the ground rapidly by essentially slithering and pulling themselves forward with their ever changing bodies, and if two visceroids bump into one another their flesh will merge, creating an even bigger visceroid. Visceroids are seen as a serious threat to any form of human civilization, and are regularly culled by all factions.